Question: Express $0.6239$ as a fraction.
Answer: $0.6239$ can be represented as follows. $ = 0 + \dfrac{6}{10} + \dfrac{2}{100} + \dfrac{3}{1000} + \dfrac{9}{10000} $ $= \dfrac{6239}{10000}$